customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos-Gods
Chaos-Gods are malevolent entities of immense power: the three most prominent are known as Arodnap, Ruik and Hjuk but there are an infinite number of lesser Chaos-Gods out there: although a great number of them have devolved into demons and Hell-Lords, in order to classify as a Chaos-God a being must have the following traits and rules: * Immortal (all Chaos-Gods are immune to age, disease and conventional harm) * Able To Survive In The Chaos-Realm (all Chaos-Gods can exist freely in the Chaos-Realm, a parallel-universe that is without physical laws or limit) * Alien Mindset (all Chaos-Gods are driven by bizarre mindsets that are beyond human understanding) * Alien Physiology (all Chaos-Gods have wildly different physiology from normal creatures and share no uniformed shape as a species) * Supernatural Power (all Chaos-Gods have supernatural power that vary from individual) * Ability To Surpass Physical Existence (all Chaos-Gods can exist beyond their physical bodies as spirit-like creatures) * Connection To One Of The "Primal Gods" (all Chaos-Gods have a link to either Arodnap, Ruik or Hjurk - those that do not are considered Demons or Hell-Lords) Chaos-Realm Terrain: many broken pieces of rock floating randomly in a sea of green mist, these rocks can vary from the size of a fingernail to the size of small planets - all floating aimless through the dense mist. Atmosphere: thick clouds of mist make visibility difficult and breathing even more so as one's lungs are filled with foul-smelling gas that smells like all manner of pungent smells all mixed into one, the air is also very heavy and warm. Weather-Conditions: random electric-storms break out every hour or so as do bizarre and alien weather such as raining globs of black tar or sudden tornadoes and vortexes that can vary from barely enough to lift someone off their feet to powerful enough to suck in planet-sized rocks. Native Flora: many bizarre plants grow on the rocks, ranging from carnivorous man-eating flowers the size of horses to tiny blades of grass that feed on gas in order to grow and multiply. Native Wildlife: strange creatures live amidst the flora, such as spiky toads that spit venom or multi-eyed rodents that chew on the roots of plants - the largest native wild-life are large whale-like monsters that "swim" in the mist that surrounds the rocks. Temperature: the whole dimension stays a constant tropical temperature that serves to make the environment even more deadly. Arodnap - Goddess Of Passion Arodnap is the Chaos-Goddess Of Passion and is said to be the most malevolent of all the Chaos-Gods: she is run by pure unbridled madness and enjoys installing such madness into the minds of other - she is worshipped by many foolish mortals who believe her insane rituals and sacrifices are all part of a greater purpose and that they will ultimately gain untold rewards for their suffering, Arodnap knows fine well no such luck awaits those who surrender themselves to her will and she has been described as the "Mother Of Madness" The Insane One" and "Whispering Sorrow". Arodnap's true form is a gigantic humanoid female with four wings: one draconic, one angelic, one skeletal and the final resembling organic-steel - her right arm is replaced with a large lobster-like claw while her left is little more than a very large tentacle, her lower-torso is replaced with that of a serpent and she has a long, forked tongue and two sets of eyes that glow bright red: her skin is smooth and pale white down to her lower-torso, which is green and scaled: the end of her tail has a rattle. Arodnap's power is over madness, passion and a complete loss of control over basic restraint and wellbeing - she specialises in corrupting the mind and turning people insane: lesser chaos-gods connected to her tend to focus on similiar themes and are often just as crazed as Arodnap herself. Ruik - God Of Ruin Ruik is a destructive entity that delights in systematically destroying all things: unlike the insanity of Arodnap he is akin to a master strategist and enjoys manipulating large-scale events that will cause the destruction of entire nations, worlds and even universes - though he will occassionally humor himself by tormenting people on a smaller-scale. Ruik's true-form is a gigantic feline of the non-morphic variety - standing proud on all four paws (though he is also found of standing on his hindpaws to address beings of similiar power) and having thick black fur with piercing yellow eyes - although his form seems the least alien of the Chaos-Gods it is shown to be just as bizarre by its sheer size, Ruik has shown himself to be able to crush a planet-sized rock under one of his paws at peak power: however he is an extremely manipulative creature and despises such shows of strength, thinking himself beyond such wanton destruction and preferring to force others into doing his dirty work for himself. Ruik sees others as little more than balls of string to play with and enjoys his games of ruin - lesser chaos-gods connected to Ruik tend to share his appetite for destruction as well as the traits of manipulation, strategy and intelligence far beyond that of their more "primitive" brethren. Hjuk - God Of Strife Hjuk is a despicable creature, even by Chaos-God standards and he is despised as much by his own kind as he is by the other races, it is little wonder either considering Hjuk specialises in causing interal-strife and treachery: whispering sweet nothings in one breath and poisoned lies with the next, he is utterly fixated on spreading trouble and watching as beings stab each other in the back and undergo extreme hardship all due to his wicked influence. He is similiar in many ways to Ruik but differs in his complete lack of plan or reason: he is shameless and will openly begin working to destroy any alliance or group regardless of how benefitial they may prove to the Chaos-Gods plans - this angers Ruik intensely as Hjuk has often taken delight in causing treachery and conflict within groups that Ruik had been working on manipulating for centuries: in essence messing up everything Ruik had planned. Arodnap also dislikes Hjuk as he often spreads lies and malice between the Chaos-Gods themselves as a means to sit back and enjoy the resulting in-fighting it causes and these battles waste time Arodnap would otherwise be spending on her own amusement: namely driving mortals insane. Hjuk's true-form resembles a blob of flesh with ten eyes floating amid a sea of tentacles - his exact size varies but tends to be the size of a horse or elephant and he moves via bouncing, rolling or even flying around the environment and is the most alien of the three "Primal Gods" in appearance. Lesser chaos-gods connected to Hjuk are sneaky, trouble-making and often extremely disliked - they can also be among the most bizarre looking of the chaos-gods, though this is not a universal-factor as all chaos-gods are fairly alien in design. Lesser Chaos-Gods There are an infinite number of "lesser" Chaos-Gods that have been formed from the three "Primal Gods" - these Lesser Chaos-Gods are nowhere near as powerful as the three "main" Chaos-Gods but are all related in some way to them and thus share a small amount of their power: unlike the Demons and Hell-Lords the Lesser Chaos-Gods are allowed to stay in the Chaos-Realm and act as a replacement of sorts for the many former "gods" that were banished by the "Primal Gods" during the primeval wars. (feel free to add your own lesser chaos-gods - follow the rules above however: if in doubt ask me) Category:Species Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings